Servant of the Prince
by Strawberry'Lawllipop
Summary: Kisah ini memang hanya kisah Cinderella biasa seperti pada umumnya, tapi bagaimana jika kisah ini mengambil sudut pandang sang pelayan pribadi pangeran? Sang pelayan yang mencintai putri Cinderella dengan segenap hatinya—Mind to RnR?


—_Kisah ini memang hanya kisah Cinderella biasa seperti pada umumnya,_

_tapi bagaimana jika kisah ini mengambil sudut pandang sang pelayan pribadi pangeran?_

_Sang pelayan yang mencintai putri Cinderella dengan segenap hatinya—_

**.**

**.**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Servant of the Prince © Lonely'Strawberry**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Warning : OOC, Typo(s), AU, dll.**

**.**

**.**

**Don't Like? Don't Read!**

**.**

* * *

**Servant of the Prince**

**.: a Oneshoot :.**

* * *

_Gadis kecil itu,_

_dia selalu datang sendiri ke sungai ini ..._

_Hanya untuk menangis sendirian,_

_aku ingin menyapanya, ingin mendekatinya ..._

_Tapi tangan dan kakiku terasa digelembu, membatu ..._

**.**

**.**

Hutan pinus dekat kerajaan adalah tempat bermain anak laki-laki itu. Setiap hari ia pacu kedua kaki kecilnya untuk bermain menelusuri hutan. Dengan riang ia melompat-lompat hanya untuk mengejar kupu-kupu cantik yang kebetulan lewat. Kedua orang tuanya memang orang kerajaan, tapi sayangnya bukan raja dan ratu tentunya. Ayahnya Minato, adalah seorang penasihat raja. Sementara sang ibu Kushina, adalah salah satu koki kerajaan.

Sebagai anak dari penasihat raja, anak itu—Uzumaki Naruto—sudah tahu bagaimana kelanjutan kisahnya. Tentu saja, ia tidak bisa menolak.

'_Hiks ..._' bunyi tangisan terdengar samar di tempat Naruto berada. Sebenarnya, suara anak itu sudah tidak asing lagi baginya. Ya, setiap kali Naruto datang ke tempat ini, ia tiada absen mendengar suara tangisan seorang gadis kecil.

Naruto memacu kakinya agak jauh ke dalam hutan. Mungkin ibunya telah memperingatkannya untuk tidak masuk jauh-jauh ke dalam hutan, tapi perasaan terdalam anak itu memang selalu ingin tahu.

Kedua kaki mungil itu berhenti melangkah di sebuah anak sungai yang jernih. Saking jernihnya, bebatuan dan ikan kecil yang larut dalam sungai begitu terlihat jelas. Sesuatu yang benar sepele, tapi begitu memanjakan pandangan siapa saja yang melintas.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya, pandangan mata Naruto menangkap sesosok gadis kecil dengan rambut merah jambu tengah menundukan dirinya di sisi sungai itu. Kedua bahu mungilnya bergetar.

Sebenarnya, Naruto sudah sangat sering melihat anak kecil seusianya menangis. Tapi, gadis kecil ini berbeda. Ia menangis, bukan karena sekedar menangis meminta permen pada orang tuanya seperti anak pada umumnya. Tidak, tangisannya ... entah kenapa demikian dalam. Entah tekanan batin seperti apa yang menimpannya, Naruto tidak tahu.

Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya pula, Naruto terdiam di balik sebongkah batu besar di dekat anak sungai itu. Bersembunyi, sebari diam-diam memperhatikan gadis itu menangis. Ia sebenarnya sudah sering menenangkan anak kecil yang menangis—meskipun ia sadari dirinya sendiri juga anak kecil—tapi entahlah. Melihat gadis berambut merah jambu itu menangis, entah perasaan apa yang menyelimuti dirinya. Tapi, ia tidak bisa bergerak selangkah saja mendekati tempat gadis itu berada.

**.**

**.**

_Mungkin sebuah kebetulan, atau apa ..._

_Gadis kecil itu melihatku,_

_dan untuk pertama kalinya,_

_aku mendengar suara indahnya ..._

**.**

**.**

Semua berjalan seperti hari-hari sebelumnya. Sebelum akhirnya anak itu memutuskan untuk pulang ke istana. Kedua kakinya ia bawa menuju arah yang seharusnya. Tapi suara kecil dan sedikit bergetar menginterupsinya, "Siapa?"

Setelah adanya sepuluh kali Naruto hanya bisa melihat gadis itu dari kejauhan, baru kali ini anak itu mendengar suara gadis kecil itu. Suara yang entah kenapa menyayat hati kecilnya disetiap penuturan katanya.

Naruto terpaksa berbalik. Gerakannya terasa begitu kaku ketika ia membalikan tubuhnya menghadap gadis kecil itu. Naruto menarik sudut-sudut bibirnya, membentuk senyuman.

Melihat lawan bicaranya tersenyum, gadis kecil itu ikut tersenyum. Ya, biar ada sisa-sisa bulir bening yang mengalir di pipi putihnya. Gadis kecil itu perlahan menyodorkan tangan kanan mungilnya, "Sakura. Namaku Haruno Sakura," ia memperkenalkan dirinya.

Naruto terdiam sebentar. _Sakura _ya ... tentu itu nama yang sangat cocok untuk gadis itu. Gadis kecil yang seindah bunga Sakura yang bermekaran di musim semi.

Naruto segera nyengir lebar, dan menyambut uluran tangan gadis itu sebagai tanda perkenalan. "Uzumaki Naruto! Salam kenal, Sakura-_chan_ ..."

Ketika itu, gadis kecil bernama bunga itu tersenyum. Lebih bahagia dari sebelumnya. Pancaran kebahagiaannya lebih cerah meski bekas-bekas tangisannya masih jelas.

**.**

**.**

_Kau adalah temanku,_

_dengan tanpa beban kau ceritakan semua yang menekan batinmu,_

_sekarang tidak kutemui lagi,_

_dirimu yang menangis sendirian di dekat sungai ..._

**.**

**.**

"Hari ini mereka menyuruhku mencuci lagi," dengan wajah cemberut, Sakura meletakan keranjang cuciannya di dekat anak sungai di tengah hutan itu.

Sebenarnya, hanya dititah mencuci. Tapi tidak hanya itu saja yang menimpa Sakura. Di rumah, ia diperlakukan layaknya pembantu oleh ibu dan kakak tirinya semenjak ayahnya meninggal beberapa minggu lalu. Semua yang menimpanya memang terlalu berat untuk seorang anak berumur enam tahun.

Sementara Sakura turun ke sungai dan mulai merendam pakaian di air, Naruto berjalan mendekatinya. Ia terdiam sebentar sambil memperhatikan gerak-gerik gadis kecil itu mencuci. Sebelum akhirnya suara Naruto membuat Sakura menghentikan kegiatannya, "Aku bantu ya?" tanya Naruto ragu-ragu.

Sakura tersenyum senang setelah suara itu masuk ke dalam rongga telinganya, "Terima kasih," ucapnya.

Naruto nyengir lebar, lalu menceburkan dirinya ke air dengan kelewat semangat. '_Byurr_—' Air itu menyembur ke mana-mana, termasuk membasahi pakaian yang Sakura pakai.

"Hei-hei, kau ini mau mencuci ... atau mau berenang sih?" gerutu Sakura, sebari mengerutkan pakaiannya agar air yang membasahinya turun.

"Dua-duanya juga asyik," Naruto memain-mainkan air dengan arus tenang itu, sesekali menyemburkannya ke arah Sakura.

Sakura yang tidak terima, mencoba membalas perlakuan Naruto. Dengan cepat membasahi tubuh anak laki-laki itu. Mereka pun saling membalas satu sama lain, hingga tiada sadari waktu berjalan begitu cepat.

Sakura bahkan tidak sadar, saat itu ia menyunggingkan senyum paling indah yang pernah ada di paras manisnya.

**.**

**.**

_Saat aku kira kau sudah demikian dekat denganku,_

_sepertinya keadaan memisahkan aku,_

_memaksaku untuk melangkah jauh darimu ..._

**.**

**.**

"_Kaa_-_san_! Naru mau main ke hutan lagi ya?!" Naruto berteriak sedikit keras, agar Kushina yang tengah berada di dapur dapan mendengar teriakan anaknya.

"Tu-tunggu, Naruto!" wanita berambut merah itu melangkah cepat keluar dari dapur sebelum anaknya pergi. Dengan cepat ia tahan bahu anaknya agar Naruto tidak kabur ke mana-mana.

"Ihh ... _Kaa_-_san_, aku mau main!" Naruto menggembungkan pipinya, kesal.

Kushina mengelus lembut rambut anak laki-lakinya, penuh sayang. "Maafkan _kaa_-_san_, waktu bebasmu sudah habis."

Naruto terdiam. Ia sudah tau sejak kecil, kalau takdirnya adalah menjadi pelayan pribadi sang pangeran. Dan ketika umurnya masuk tujuh tahun, Naruto bisa memulai tugasnya; mengikuti ke mana sang pangeran melangkah, dan mengawalnya.

"Jadi ... Naru tidak bisa main sekarang?" Naruto menunjukan wajah kecewa, dan itu cukup membuat hati Kushina terasa diiris-iris. Sebenarnya, ia tidak tega kebebasan anaknya terambil.

"Kau bisa bermain," Kushina merengkuh anaknya ke dalam pelukan hangat. "Tapi bermainlah dengan sang pangeran ..."

"Tapi Naru tidak mau bermain dengan pangeran ..." Naruto berujar lirih.

Kushina tidak menjawab, ia mengeratkan pelukannya lebih dan lebih erat lagi.

Dan saat itu, hari pertama di mana Naruto tidak lagi pergi ke hutan untuk menemui Sakura. Hari itu, dan hari-hari seterusnya. Karena ia harus menerima takdirnya, sebagai pelayan sang pangeran.

**.**

**.**

_Pangeran berambut raven itu boleh juga,_

_aku senang menjadi temannya,_

_tapi tetap saja,_

_ada ruang hatiku yang terasa aneh ..._

_tidak bisa aku diam saja,_

_Rasanya tidak tahan untuk mengisi ruang hati yang kosong itu ..._

_tapi apadaya, tiada kuketahui caranya ..._

**.**

**.**

"Pangeran!"

"Huaa!" pangeran kecil berambut _raven_ itu terjungkang ke belakang. Dan peristiwa itu cukup membuat sang pelaku tertawa kencang.

"Hahaha! Wajahmu lucu sekali, pangeran Sasuke!" Naruto tertawa sebari memegangi perutnya.

Pangeran kecil berwajah tampan itu mengembungkan pipinya kesal, setelah sebelumnya membetulkan letak dirinya kembali duduk manis di atas kursi. "Kau tahu Naruto, musibah paling mengerikan dalam hidupku?"

Naruto berjalan mendekat, ingin tahu. "Apa itu, pangeran?"

"Kau menjadi pelayan pribadiku!" katanya telak, sebari kembali memasang wajah cemberut.

Naruto kembali tertawa, "Lelucon yang bagus pangeran, hahaha!"

"Itu bukan lelucon, bodoh!" rasanya urat kesabaran Sasuke naik ke ubun-ubun. Kalau begini terus, mungkin ia bisa mati muda karena stress.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari. Naruto telah membuatnya mengeluarkan ekspresi kesal. Setidaknya itu lebih baik dari pada ekspresi datar yang sering kali dipasangnya di wajah tampannya itu.

Anak itu memang ajaib.

**.**

**.**

_Pangeran adalah teman yang baik,_

_meskipun orangnya jarang sekali berbicara,_

_setidaknya aku harus tahan menghadapinya,_

_karena aku hanyalah pelayannya ..._

**.**

**.**

Taman kerajaan yang luas dan menyenangkan itu begitu sepi. Hanya ada seorang pemuda berwajah _stoic_ yang sedang meminum teh di bangku taman, dan seorang pemuda lainnya yang mendampingi pemuda _stoic_ itu.

Setelah hening menyelimuti selama bermenit lalu, pemuda yang diketahui bernama Naruto itu bersuara, "Pangeran, orang tuamu menyuruhmu mencari seorang istri, benar?"

"Hn," pangeran muda itu hanya bergumam, sebari menyesap aroma teh yang ada di tangannya.

"Oh ... aku juga sama, loh," Naruto berujar.

"Jangan melihatku dengan pandangan seperti itu," Sasuke menimpali. "Aku bisa saja mengait seluruh wanita di negeri ini. Kau sendiri?" pangeran itu mulai tertarik alur obrolan itu.

"Kau tahu sejak kecil aku mengabdikan hidupku hanya untuk mendampingi ke manapun kau pergi. Bagaimana aku bisa punya seorang teman wanita, huh?"

"_Dobe_. Kau baru saja menyalahkan aku?" pangeran berwajah tampan itu menatap Naruto dengan tajam.

"Ti-tidak!" Naruto berujar sebari mengibas-ngibaskan tangan kanannya ke arah Sasuke. "Tentu saja tidak!"

Sasuke kembali menatap rerumputan hijau yang bergoyang senada angin, sebari menyeruput pelan-pelan cairan kecokelatan yang ada dalam cangkirnya. "Kau benar-benar tidak punya teman wanita? Setidaknya satu?" Sasuke bergumam.

Tepat setelah ucapan Sasuke itu, gadis kecil dengan surai sehalus sutera berwarna merah jambu langsung terbayang di benak Naruto. Benar juga, sudah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia tidak menemui gadis itu. Bagaimana kabarnya ya?

Naruto menyeringai kecil sebari menatap seekor kupu-kupu yang terbang rendah ke dekat sebuah bunga, "Ah iya, aku punya seorang teman wanita."

**.**

**.**

_Hasrat ingin menemui gadis itu semakin besar,_

_tapi aku tidak tahu di mana ia berada sekarang,_

_aku harap bisa menemukannya tanpa sengaja seperti sewaktu ia kecil dulu ..._

**.**

**.**

"Yakk! Rumah berikutnya!" ujar Naruto semangat, setelah sebelumnya menyampaikan undangan pesta dansa pada beberapa rumah. Ya, pesta dansa dalam rangka mencari pasangan sehidup semati sang pangeran.

Dengan langkah pasti, Naruto mengetuk pelan pintu rumah yang tampak sedikit mewah itu. "Permisi," gumamnya.

'_Tlek_,' pintu kayu itu pun terbuka, menampilkan sesosok gadis kira-kira seusia Naruto yang membuka pintunya. "Siapa?"

_Deg_. Naruto benar-benar tidak asing dengan suara itu. Ketika ditelitinya wajah gadis itu, Naruto baru sadar bahwa gadis itu memiliki surai berwarna merah jambu dan mata hijau berkilau. Bedanya, rambut sewarna merah jambu itu tidak lagi sehalus sutera, tapi terlihat lusuh. Begitupun badan dan pakaiannya yang jauh dari kata mewah.

Naruto berusaha tersenyum, biar agak aneh biarlah. "Sa ... Sakura?" tanyanya.

Gadis itu tampak sedikit kaget, "Ha? Apa kita pernah bertemu sebelumnya? Kenapa anda tahu namaku?" tanyanya.

Dan penuturan kalimat Sakura barusan sukses membuat wajah Naruto berubah kecewa. Gadis itu, tidak mengingatnya.

"Cinderella! Ya ampun, anda ini pelayan kerajaan kan?" seorang wanita yang agak tua mendorong tubuh Sakura agar menyingkir dari hadapanku. _Apa ini ibu tirinya? Ia bahkan tidak bisa memperlakukan Sakura dengan manusiawi! Dan apa pula tadi itu? Dia baru saja memanggil Sakura dengan sebutan Cinderella—gadis cerobong asap?_ Batin pemuda itu.

"Umm ... namaku Tsunade!" wanita berambut pirang itu memperkenalkan dirinya. "Ada apa kau ke mari?"

"Aku ingin menyampaikan undangan pesta dansa," Naruto menyerahkan segulung kertas yang dihiasi pita merah ke hadapan wanita itu. "Kalau anda berniat datang, bawalah serta anak gadis anda. Karena, pangeran sedang mencari calon istri," tambahnya.

"Benarkan? Kalau begitu keluarga kami pasti datang," ucapnya.

"Permisi," Naruto membungkukan badannya. Kemudian segera ia langkahkan kaki keluar dari rumah itu. Samar-samar, ia masih bisa mendengar teriakan wanita itu.

"—Ino, Karin! Coba lihat ini! ... Hah? Apa-apaan kau, Cinderella?! Tentu saja kau tidak boleh pergi ... !"

**.**

**.**

_Hatiku terasa diiris-iris ketika itu ..._

_aku akan sangat merasa bahagia jika gadis itu bahagia,_

_jika gadis itu bisa bahagia jika pergi ke pesta,_

_maka aku akan berharap itu terjadi ..._

_kupanjatkan do'a,_

_agar keajaiban terjadi,_

_sehingga gadis merah jambu itu bisa datang ke pesta ..._

_Alangkah senangnya aku,_

_ketika ternyata do'a yang kupanjatkan itu,_

_terkabul ..._

**.**

**.**

Musik yang mengalun lembut mewarnai ramainya pesta. Beberapa orang yang datang berpasangan, mulai berdansa dengan pasangan masing-masing.

Masih menjalankan tugasnya, pemuda bermata sebiru langit itu berdiri mendampingi sang pangeran. Sambil sesekali pandangannya melirik mereka yang tengah menikmati pesta.

"_Teme_, ada gadis yang sudah menarik perhatianmu?" tanyanya, iseng pada sang pangeran yang terduduk bosan.

Pangeran berwajah _stoic _itu menguap tidak terlalu lebar. "Membosankan," gumamnya.

"Jangan begitu," Naruto berujar. "Gadis-gadis ini datang dan berdandan cantik hanya untuk mencoba peruntungan padamu, loh!"

"Hn," Sasuke kembali menatap jauh, entah melamunkan apa.

Baru beberapa menit terdiam, seorang wanita berusia kurang lebih kepala empat datang dan mendekati tempat Sasuke berada. "Whah! Benar kata orang-orang, pangeran benar-benar tampan!" ujarnya semangat.

Naruto terdiam, ia benar-benar ingat wanita itu. Kalau tidak salah namanya ... Tsunade?

Sasuke mendesah malas menanggapinya.

"Anak-anak, ke mari!" wanita itu mengisyaratkan pada anak gadisnya untuk berjalan mendekat.

Harapanku sungguh besar. Apa nyonya ini membawa Sakura ke sini juga? Ayolah ... aku harap keajaiban atas do'aku terkabul.

Selang hanya beberapa detik, dua orang gadis berlari kecil menuju tempat kami berada. Satu di antaranya berambut pirang, dan satu lagi berambut merah menyala,mengingatkan Naruto pada Kushina. Kushina? Benar juga, tidak hanya Sasuke yang sedang mencari pendamping hidup di sini ... Naruto juga.

"Pangeran, namaku Ino! Bukankah, aku gadis yang cantik?!" dengan seenak jidatnya gadis itu memegang tangan Sasuke dengan penuh harap.

"Tidak! Pangeran, lihatlah! Aku lebih cantik darinya, 'kan?" gadis yang berambut merah menyikut gadis satu lagi agar menyingkir. "Namaku, Karin!"

"Apa sih, aku duluan!" gadis bernama Ino itu tidak terima.

"Kau harus mengalah pada kakakmu, Ino!" timpal Karin.

Dan itu membuat dua gadis tadi terlibat adu mulut kecil. Sementara sang ibu berusaha menenangkan dua anaknya.

"Lihat _teme_, mereka memperebutkanmu," ujar Naruto pada sang pengeran.

"Hn," Sasuke berusaha mempertahankan tampang datarnya. Naruto yakin, Sasuke sebenarnya sangat ingin berteriak saat ini. Lihat saja, dua gadis berisik itu. Menggangu sekali.

Keadaan kembali tenang setelah sosok ibu dan dua anak gadisnya itu pergi.

Naruto mencomot salah satu kue yang terhidang untuk mengusir sejenak rasa bosannya. Tapi, tangannya berhenti bergerak ketika seorang gadis cantik berambut merah jambu memasuki ruangan istana.

Semua pandangan tertuju padanya, termasuk juga Naruto tentunya. Gadis itu mengenakan gaun putih yang dihiasi permata-permata kecil yang berkilau yang menghiasi kulit putih cantiknya. Sungguh cantik dan mempesona, juga rambut yang ia tata sedemikian rupa dengan hiasan bunga _rose_ putih dan permata kecil yang membuat rambut merah jambunya tampak ikut berkilau.

Naruto tersenyum senang, ketika disadarinya gadis itu adalah Haruno Sakura. Benar 'kan, do'anya itu terkabul. Gadis itu bisa datang ke pesta dengan penampilan sempurna. Senyum bahagia itu juga ... hati Naruto terasa amat senang melihatnya.

"Dia cantik, ya ... _teme_?" Naruto menyikut pelan bahu sang pengeran, sebari berbisik.

Naruto menolehkan kepalanya pada Sasuke, ketika pemuda berambut _raven_ itu tidak menjawab. Ketika itu dilihatnya, pandangan mata sang pangeran seolah begitu bersinar. Berbeda dengan pandangan mata hitam kelam yang selama ini ia tahu.

Dan saat itu, hal yang paling Naruto takuti terjadi ... ketika sang pangeran jatuh cinta kepada Cinderella.

**.**

**.**

_Sebenarnya,_

_kisah gadis bernama Haruno Sakura atau Cinderella itu akan berakhir bahagia,_

_semua berakhir baik,_

_bahkan dengan ibu tiri dan kakak tirinya yang sekarang sudah menemukan jodohnya sendiri,_

_mungkin hanya aku saja ..._

_hanya kisahku saja yang berakhir seperti ini ..._

_Lagi pula, tugasku juga sudah selesai,_

_sekarang ada Sakura yang akan mendampingi Sasuke ke manapun ia pergi,_

_jadi aku bisa tenang sekarang ..._

**.**

**.**

Gadis berambut merah jambu itu menjatuhkan kertas lusuh yang sedari tadi dibacanya. Bahunya bergetar hebat ketika selesai membaca. Di benaknya, muncul wajah seorang anak laki-laki periang yang suka sekali nyengir lebar.

Sungguh, gadis itu amat menyesal. Benar-benar sudah melupakan anak yang sudah mengisi hatinya untuk pertama kalinya. Anak yang bersedia menjadi temannya untuk pertama kalinya. Anak yang mencintai dirinya.

Seorang pemuda tampan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam ruang kamar itu "Sakura, apa yang kau lakukan di kamar Naruto?" tanyanya.

Sakura segera menyembunyikan kertas yang telah ia baca dibalik punggungnya, "Sasuke-_kun_, kau lihat di mana Naruto sekarang?"

"Kau tidak tahu? Si _Dobe_ itu memutuskan untuk menjadi relawan perang," Sasuke menjelaskan. "Aku sudah coba mencegahnya. Bagaimanapun dia bisa mati kapan saja kalau ikut perang. Tapi dia bersikeras sekali."

Sakura terdiam dengan mata yang terbuka lebar, terkaget.

Benar juga, seberapa besar pun penyesalan sang Cinderella ... semuanya sudah terlambat.

—_Tes_.

**.**

_Benar juga,_

_pangeran sudah ditakdirkan menikah dengan Cinderella,_

_pelayan kerajaan sepertiku benar-benar lancang,_

_berani mencintai sang putri ..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**FIN**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

_**Aloha, minna :D **_

_Salam cinta langit dan bumi!_

Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah baca ff ini, maaf kalo ending-nya gaje -_- dan nggak hepi ending juga..

ff ini sebenarnya sudah lama saya tulis, tapi nggak juga dipublish, soalnya ragu-ragu terus .. hhehehe :D

_minna_, mohon kritik dan saran yah,_ because i'm newbie here_ ^^ ke nomor di bawah in-*plakk*

okokok, kritik saran ke kotak review aja deh :D

_Okay, thanks for reading!_

_Sign,_

_**Lonely'Strawberry**_


End file.
